Christmas Love
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Fiona's all alone on Christmas and Snow White wants her to come over to her house. Inspired By the song Nightwish 'While Your Lips Are Sitll Red'
1. The Lovely Season

In Far, Far Away, Fiona was walking down the streets of the kingdom wearing only her light blue dress with dark blue gloves and boots.

Today was Christmas and yet, Fiona wasn't very happy. She didn't know why she was so sad during that time. She tried to cheer herself up, but nothing seemed to work as Fiona walked into the Poison Apple and took a seat.

Doris was working today and saw Fiona with a miserable look on her face and asked, "Hey, Fiona, what's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just fell depressed," Fiona answered as Doris gave her a drink.

"Did you tell Shrek about it?"

"He's visiting his family and he has the kids with him. So, now, I'm here all alone on Christmas, and it sucks!"

Doris didn't know what to do as she began to think of something until it finally hit her. "Hmm. How about this idea. You can stay over Cinderella, Snow White, or Sleeping Beauty's house for Christmas since you're by yourself this year."

"Hey, that sounds like a good idea," Fiona smiled from the idea, finishing her drink, "They _are _like a second family to me since I was a kid."

"Yeah. I know they won't be that busy for you. They love you like a sister."

"Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Doris." Fiona pays her tab and walks off to visit Snow White, Cinderella, and Sleeping Beauty. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fiona first went to Cinderella's house where she asked her if she can stay with her for Christmas, but said no because her family's visiting for the holidays and it's a little hectic at the moment. Then, she went to Sleeping Beauty's house where she saw a note on her door that read:

Dear Fiona,

I'm off somewhere in a different country that has bacon and where they say 'eh' at the end of every sentence. My parents are with me to see if there's a pill for my sleeping disorder.

Sleeping Beauty

Uh, P.S.,

Merry Christmas! I'll try and bring you back something for the New Year.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fiona was now outside sitting near the harbor where Shrek, Puss, and Donkey took off to get Artie. That's also the day where she told her husband that she was pregnant as she picked up a rock and threw it across the icy ocean. Fiona didn't even go to Snow White's place, because she would tell her that her family's visiting, or probably wouldn't be there at all. She didn't go to the castle because Artie and Lillian are too busy making preparations for Artie to run the kingdom on his own on his 16th birthday. So, she's alone to just wonder around on Christmas Eve.

Then, someone walked up from behind Fiona and tapped the ogress' shoulder that made her turn around to see Snow White! She was wearing a black coat with the same colored boots, and a Russian hat, seeing Fiona sitting on the dock of the harbor by herself.

"Snow? What are you doing here?" Fiona wondered as Snow White sat next to her.

"What are _you_ doing here by yourself? Shouldn't you be with Shrek and the triplets?"

"Shrek went to visit his family with the triplets."

"Oh. What about Lillian and Artie?"

"They're busy, too, along with Cinderella and Sleeping Beauty."

"Well, why didn't you come over to my house?"

"I thought you had company over like everyone else."

Nope. My family never comes together when it comes to the holidays. Not after what happened last time."

"Why? What happened last time?"

"The last time my family got together, they almost destroyed my Aunt Persil's house."

"……Oh. It was _that_ bad?"

"Yeah. So, my grandpa said that he would never have a family get together again," Snow White alleged as Fiona nodded with a heave a sigh from it, "Hey, uh, Fi."

"Yeah?"

"You wanna come over my house for Christmas?"

Fiona smiles at Snow White's offer. "Sure!"

"Okay. Follow me!" Snow White grabs Fiona by her hand and walks her to her house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There, Fiona sat in a chair as Snow White gave her a cup of warm eggnog who drank it and smiled at the warmth running though her body.

"MMmmm! Eggnog tastes good when it's warm!" She said.

"My sister showed me how to heat up eggnog in the microwave. It's not that hard, really," Snow White said.

"That's cool. I'll try that when Shrek comes back with the kids," Fiona smiled as she looked out the snowy window.

Snow White sees this and walks up to her. "Hey. Are you okay, Fi?"

"Yeah….It's just…..I don't know. I guess I just wasn't expecting for everyone to be busy during this time of the year." Fiona told Snow sadly.

"Don't be so sad. Sometimes people are busy and they don't even know it," Snow White said gently making Fiona feel a little better.

"Yeah, but…I really wanted to spend time with my family this year. But I guess I'll have to wait until next year."

"Hey, aren't I a part of your family?" Snow White informed her.

"Of course you are. Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella, too. Even though you're a little bossy to them."

"What? I am not bossy!"

"Oh, yes, you are! Every time the three of you are together, you tell Cinderella to clean this or tell Sleeping Beauty to do that. You're very lazy when you want to be. We've been friends for years and I know what you do when there's work to be done," Fiona laughed.

"So? What's your point?"

"You're just lazy."

"I can do some work on my own, ya know"

"Oh, yeah? Name one."

"Uh, erm….the time when I had to rebuild my house from the storm."

"You told Shrek and Dragon to help you with that."

"Whatever. I know I did something on my own," Snow White said with her arms crossed as Fiona laughs, "Hey! I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I bet." The princess chuckled as she sighed happily feeling better from being sad and looked back outside again seeing how beautiful the snow is since this is the first time seeing it.

"You wanna watch TV for little bit?"

"Sure." Fiona gets up and watched a new Naruto Christmas episode that hasn't been shown in America. For the majority of that time, Fiona didn't realize that Snow White was giving her quick glances once in a while when the show was on. After that, Fiona and Snow began to talk through half of the night.

Later on, Fiona decided to take a walk outside, asking if Snow White wanted to who said 'yes' and followed the green ogress.

99999999999999999999999999999999

Outside, as they were walking to the beach, Snow White saw Fiona staring at the sky with a smile on her face. She knew Fiona never saw snow before until now. But the way she was looking up like that was making Snow White have a mixture of worry if she's okay, and a plan.

"Hey, Fiona!" She sung snapping the ogress out of her daze, wondering what Snow White wanted as she threw a snowball that hit her square in the face.

"Hey! What was that for?" Fiona wondered taken back from the attack.

"Just felt like it," Snow White slyly smiled.

"Oh, yeah?" Fiona picks up a hand full of snow and throws it at Snow White, but missed, "Snowball fight!" The ogress exclaimed as her and Snow White threw snowballs at each other. Hitting one another directly in the face, chest and stomach while some of the missed and hit the ground or the half frozen beach water.

As Fiona was about to pick up another handful of snow, she saw Snow White run and tackle her to the cold ground. They were fighting, laughing, and tumbling down into the freezing water where Snow was on top of Fiona. Smiling triumphantly at pinning down Fiona from the sneak attack as she, too, smiled in happiness.

The two princesses were still in the cold beach water, not minding that it's below freezing as the snow continued to gently fall around them. Snow White's smile began to slowly turn into a frown until she had a serious look on her face that made Fiona nervous. But she still remained calm as she began to shiver from the cold that was finally getting to her from lying on her back in the water.

Then, she felt Snow White place her hand on her cheek that made her feel soothing warmth who didn't tell her to stop as the ogress felt her cheeks grow warm. But it wasn't from what Snow White was doing. It was…..something else. But she wasn't sure what it was.

Snow White didn't know why she was doing this or what made her do it as she lightly ran her thumb up and down Fiona's cheek, feeling, to her surprise and delight, Fiona's arms wrapped around her neck nervously. She wasn't sure what Snow was doing, so she did what she knew felt right, not looking at her flustered face.

"U-Uh….Snow, I …..I….." Fiona's words were silenced when Snow White placed a slender finger on the ogress' lips.

Then, to Fiona's surprise, she saw Snow White lean in and felt her soft warm lips pressed against her own in a gentle kiss. She was taken back when Snow did that as she closed her eyes and began to relax during the kiss, feeling her intire face grow hot.

Snow White cupped Fiona's face warm cheeks as they continued to kiss for a few more minutes until then felt the lack of oxygen come over them, making them end the kiss.

They were both breathing heavily, seeing one anothers faces completely beat red, looking at each other in silence as snow contiously fell around them.


	2. The Warmth of Another

"…..Fiona….I've been having these weird feelings towards you. I didn't know what they were until now. I….I….l-" When Snow was about to say something, Fiona placed her hand over her mouth with a small smile on her face.

"I know. I love you, too, Snow."

Snow White smiled when she heard Fiona say those words as she leaned in and kissed her again on the lips. "Thanks, Fiona. It means a lot to hear you say that. I love you."

"I love you, too," Fiona happily said as she and Snow White got up, and walked back home.

Holding each others' hands lovingly.

There, Fiona and Snow White were lying in bed watching TV with nothing on but their underwear, cuddling each other from warmth.

"…Snow?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad your family doesn't have gatherings anymore."

Snow White smiles, cuddling her head against Fiona's chest. "I'm glad, too. I have what I wanted for Christmas."

"Really? What?"

Snow White lightly laughs before playfully pulling on Fiona's nose and said, "No, silly. It's you."

"..Oh."

Snow White looks up at Fiona and kisses Fiona on the lips. "Merry Christmas, Fi-Fi."

"Merry Christmas, Snow Drop."

Hours later, Sleeping Beauty and Cinderella went over to see if Fiona was at Snow White's house who is. When they got there, they saw Snow White soundly sleeping with Fiona's arms wrapped around her waist with the TV on, along with a king-sized blanket that covered their bodies.

"Aw, isn't that sweet?" Sleeping Beauty said, eating a strip of bacon.

"Yeah. We'll just leave the stuff we have for them here," Cinderella said as she left a few cleaning supplies for Snow White and Fiona, along with two packs of Canadian bacon from Sleeping Beauty.

As they left, Cinderella decided to write a letter telling Fiona and Snow White that she and Sleeping Beauty were here.

It read:

Dear Fiona/Snow White,

Sleeping Beauty and I left you a few gifts for Christmas. Since you guys are sleeping right now, consider it a late present when you guys wake up.

Have a goodnight.

Merry Christmas

When Cinderella was done writing, she placed it on the nightstand and walked out of the room. But before she closed the door, she thought…

'Fiona….I hope you had a good Christmas this year.' Then closed the door behind her as Fiona and Snow White continued to sleep with the warmth of each other.

Author note: This is my first Shrek Christmas fanfic. I'm surprised it turned out like this. Eh, it happens all the time when I listen to calm music. So, anyway, if you like or dislike this little Shoujo-ai fluff thing I did, leave a comment!

Happy Holidays!!


End file.
